Te Amo
by Aleu The Lunar Wolf
Summary: Yuffie finds a cat named Simba and a dog named Destiny on the street. Now these two have a plan to get her and Squall together. Squffie. Ch. 4 is up
1. Two New Comer’s

Amo Tu

Ok This story might be short and my writing style stinks, but I'm going to give this a shot. Bewere it's also short. Well here goes. If I get good reviews for this I'll continue it.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts -cries- But I do own Destiny and Simba(Not Simba from the Lion King) The pets I'm giving Yuffie ;; )

1. Two New Comer's

Traver's Town was quiet today except for a raven black 16 year old girl skipping down the ally humming. He yellow scarf trailed a bit behind her as her indigo blue eyes sparkled happily. Her name was Yuffie. Ever since Sora had sealed Kingdom Hearts she had a been a bit peppier. Squall still had to yet to decide if they were going to move back to the Hollow Bastion. Yuffie had grown rather attached to Traver's Town. The only thing she hated was having the room with Squall. Stupid Aerith. She HAD to be stuck with Squall. Heck she wouldn't care if she was stuck with Cloud for all she cared, but no. She had be room with Squall. His constant snoring and mumbling would keep her awake all night, but for some reason she still thought he was cute. Of course she had had a crush on him since she was 10. As she skipped down the ally she heard a whimper followed by a mew. It sounded like a puppy and kitten. She stopped looking around and walked farther down the ally only to find a small box with a little red Husky puppy and a Somali kitten.

"Aw" she said "You two are so cute!"

Well of course they were cute. They were babies. She quickly scooped up them both.

"Hmm what shall I name you two" Yuffie thought "I know you will be Destiny" she said to the Husky puppy "And you'll be Simba"

Destiny barked happily wagging her tail. Simba mew and snuggled into Yuffie's arms. Smiling she walked down the street toward the Hotel it hit her. What if Squall doesn't let her keep them? He never was the animal type person. Aerith might let her keep them and Cloud wouldn't care, but what about Squall. Luckily Aerith and Cloud had bought the Hotel about 2 months ago. She entered through the doors up to the room. Squall was sitting in a chair reading the paper when he noticed Yuffie carrying something.

"What do you have?" he asked knowing it would be something that would bring trouble

"A puppy and kitten I found" she said holding out Destiny and Simba "Can we keep them Squall please?"

Squall huffed softly "Yuffie, We've been though this before" he said

"Come on Squall. I promise to take care of them pleeeeease" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Squall sighed. He could never say no to the puppy eyes "Fine, but their your responsibly" he said

Yuffie squealed "Thank you Squallie!" she said giving him a quick hug

"Never call me that" he said "So what are their names?"

Yuffie smiled "The cat is Simba and the dog is Destiny" she said happily

Squall picked up Simba "Your not too bad" he said seeing Simba had made a sound and Destiny was yapping a lot. He seemed to grow rather found of Simba. Destiny on the other hand sniffed around Squall's legs. "What are you…" he was cut off when she lifted her leg. "HEY!" he shouted almost dropping Simba.

(( A/N I had to do it! ))

Yuffie giggled. "I guess she's making her territory" she said as Destiny sat next to her holding her head up high.

Squall groaned. "I have to take a shower now" he mumbled handing Simba to Yuffie and walked off to the bathroom.

Yuffie giggled "Good one Destiny" she knew these two would brighten up her life rooming with Squall.

To be continued…


	2. The Plan

Well since I at least go one good review from this I wrote up the next Ch.

1st Note: The Italic words in quotations are Simba and Destiny talking. No one can really understand them. Its like doggy and kitty talk.

Here we go

Ch. 2 The Plan

One year later…

Yuffie ran through Travers Town to the café laughing. She looked back to see if Destiny had followed her.

Sure enough the Husky came bounding up to her sitting in front of her master

Yuffie smiled "Good girl" she said patting Destiny on the head.

Squall was in the café drinking a cup of coffee while Simba napped by his feet. Squall had grown rather found of this little cat. Well he wasn't so little anymore.

Yuffie sat down and ordered a hotdog with some fries. Soon enough the waitress brought her, her food. She smirked tossing a Fry to Destiny.

Squall looked up from his coffee. "Don't feed Destiny Yuffie. She'll get fat" he said

Destiny quickly spun around glaring at Squall. She growled softly, but stopped went Yuffie told her to.

"It was only one fry Squall. She won't get fat off of that" Yuffie said pouting

Destiny laid down and snorted softly. She looked at Simba "_Are you sensing it too?_" she asked him.

Simba opened one eyes "_What?_" he asked

Destiny rolled her eyes "_There's something going on between Squall and Yuffie. I think they like each other" _she said

Simba chuckled softly. "_Yeah I did. Squall even told me he has dreams about Yuffie"_ Simba smirked

Destiny giggled _"You think we can get them together? The two of us" _

Simba stared at her blankly "_Well there's not hurt in trying. I guess we can, but how?" _he asked

Destiny grinned _"Leave it all to me" _she said

Yuffie glanced up at Squall. Her face flushed a light red. She couldn't help but feel warmth.

Squall looked up "Yuffie? You ok?"

Yuffie snapped back to reality "Oh yeah. I'm fine" she said

Simba and Destiny both smirked at each other.

To be continued…


	3. First Attempt A Failure Or Was It?

Ch. 3 First Attempt A Failure…Or Was It?

Destiny and Simba had been planning for a few days. Now it was time to put the plan into action. The first attempt was for Simba to trip either one of them and make them fall on the other, but he had to get it right. He didn't want Squall falling on Aerith or anything.

"_So you gonna do it today?" _Destiny asked

Simba smirked at his Husky friend _"No tonight. Both Yuffie and Squall won't really blame me for it" _

Destiny nodded _"Good idea. Try to have Squall fall on Yuffie. I want to see her face" _

Simba licked his paws brushing it around his face to clean it _"Got it" _He said trotted off.

Destiny smirked. _"This is gonna be fun"_ she said almost doing a evil laughter in her head ((A/N Yeah Destiny's insane))

Later that night…

Yuffie quickly pulled on her PJ's and skipped happily off to bed. She crawled into the blankets. She pulled as much as she could over to her side of the bed which was the wall. It was another cold night.

Squall came in seeing Yuffie with more then half the blankets. "Yuffie don't take them all" he sighed

Yuffie scowled at him. "You're a grown man. Go get some more from Cloud and Aerith" she said lying down as she drifted off into a light doze.

Squall showed no reaction from her comment. He looked at her dozing off. She had a smile on her face. He cracked a small smile and….wait a minute…Squall smiled! Oh yes that was a shock to the Husky currently lying at the end of the bed and the cat hiding in the corner waiting for the right moment.

Finally Squall started toward the bed. Simba darted out almost hissing loudly as he reached Squall's feet.

Squall tripped over the cat and fell onto of Yuffie who had jolted awake when she Simba hiss. Her eyes shifted to the man that had tripped over the cat and fell on her. Her face burned as her cheeks turned red.

Squall stared at her as he lifted himself up so he wouldn't crush her((A/N No really. Yuffie is a stick person)) He fought back the blush, but couldn't help, but feel warm.

Simba thought he had done it until he heard Yuffie yell

"Get the hell off me!" she snapped

Squall glared at her. "I didn't mean to fall on you it was the damn cat!" he snapped back at her rolling off onto his side of the bed.

Both Destiny and Simba flinched back and looked at each other.

Yuffie snorted "Whatever Squall" she said with her back to him.

Simba's ears went down _"I think I screwed up" _he said jumping up onto the bed

Destiny frowned at him as she put her head on her paws dozing off

First attempt was a failure…or was it now?

To be continued…

((Was it a failure or not?))


	4. Second Attempt: Success

(( Ok I'm back people. I have updated this in a while. -dodges flying rottenvegetables- Ok ok I've been busy with Star Ocean fics, but I found some time to do this! Whee. Ok here it is ))

Disclaimer: Hmmm maybe when I can finally get Squall's left shoe I'll own Kingdom Hearts . Yes I DO own Simba and Destiny. I have two new characters Rita and Sasha coming in later on.

Second Attempt: Success!

Yuffie woke up the next morning all happy and cheerful like she always did. She bothered Squall, Aerith, Cloud and Cid like she always did.

"So Destiny what do you want to do?" she asked the husky lying next to her.

Destiny thought _Maybe if I can get Squall and Yuffie to go on a walk with me I can tie the leash together _Destiny gave Yuffie a few barks rolling up onto her paws.

Yuffie watched the dog trot over and grab her leash in her mouth. Yuffie giggled. "You want to go for a walk huh girl?"

Destiny barked happily in reply. She winked at Simba who was up on his large scratching post.

Simba smiled and nodded back to her.

"Hey Squally! Will you come with me and Destiny on a walk?" she asked sweetly

Squall looked up at her "No"

"Aw come on Squall!"

"It's Leon and still no"

Yuffie grumbled "Fine _Leon. _Please?" she smiled

Squall snorted "Last time I walked that dog she tripped me with her leash and I ended up flying head first into the water."

Yuffie giggled as Destiny snickered both remembering that time.

Flashback…

"_Squall could you hold the leash for me" Yuffie asked "I need to get something"_

_Squall sighed "Fine, but be quick"_

_Yuffie gave the leash to Squall and ran inside. Destiny looked around spotting a mouse. She growled and began barking pulling on the leash_

"_Destiny!" Squall shouted, but the dog chased the mouse tying up Squall's legs and tripped him. He fell head first into the water of the Water Way. Yuffie came out and giggled at Squall who looked dumbfounded sitting up in the water. Destiny retreated behind Yuffie. _

End Flashback…

Squall wasn't laughing. "Fine, but a short walk"

Both Yuffie and Destiny jumped up in joy as they headed out.

A few minutes later Simba slinked around to the 3rd District. He had a fake toy mouse that looked much like a real mouse. He let it go as Destiny, Squall and Yuffie walked by. Destiny growled and chased the fake mouse.

"Destiny!" Yuffie and Squall shouted as Destiny tied them both up.

When Yuffie realized how close she was to Squall she slipped off into her fantasy's again. Squall stared down at her seeing her face blush a light red.

Destiny reached the end of her leash. It yanked her back making her give a loud yelp that snapped both Squall and Yuffie back to reality.

"Uh…" Yuffie said as Squall began to untangle them. They didn't see Simba dart out grab, the toy and run back home. Destiny watched them cocking her head to the side.

"Lets just go" Squall said handing the leash to Yuffie and began to walk home.

Yuffie walked beside him, her face still a bit red _Oh gawd that was so embarrassing _she thought. A crash of thunder of head making Yuffie jump and cling to Squall

"It's just thunder Yuffie" Squall said still walking as the reached the door.

"Uh yeah it just startled me that's all" she unhooked Destiny's leach and scurried up to her room with Destiny close by her.

Squall sat on the couch. "What is this feeling I have for that girl" he asked the cat curled up next to him

Simba meowed at him curling up in his lap. Squall stroked the cats fur. _Could it be that I'm in love with her? _

In her room Yuffie was lying on her back staring at the ceiling. "Oh Destiny what is this feeling I have for him?"

Destiny nudged her and laid down next to her. Yuffie patted the dogs red and white fur. _Could it be that I'm in love with him? _

To be continued…

(( Meep ok it's short. Oh well . I needed to update this. Now I need to update my other stories. Review please! ))


	5. Mission Accomplished!

(( Ok since I've gotten messages that people are going to kill me if I don't update I shall. This is short, but whatever ))

Ch. 5 Mission Accomplished!

Yuffie scurried to the café for something to eat. Her stomach kept rumbling as she reached and ordered fries. As she sat down she tossed Destiny a fry every now and then.

"Hey Destiny. Do you think I'm really in love with Squally?" she asked the dog. "I mean he's strong, and cute and…" Yuffie trailed off.

Destiny looked up at her _"I do think your in love…" _she stopped _"Wait she can't understand me" _

Yuffie looked down at her "I must be loosing my mind…" she said. Destiny barked and Yuffie smiled. "Thanks girl" she patted the dog on the head.

Meanwhile

Squall dozed off on the bed. That is until a small warm tongue lapped his nose. He groaned waking up to a pair of eye. "Hello Simba…" he said in monotone type of voice.

Simba mewed softly _"About time lazy bum" _Squall stroked the cats back.

He looked around the room noticing that Yuffie was gone "Where did Yuffie go?" he felt Simba nudge him. He saw the cat trot out of the room.

Following Simba he found Yuffie sitting at the café. "Hello Yuffie" Yuffie turned away "Look I'm sorry."

Yuffie snorted "You should be Squall because…" she get a chance to finish. Squall had grabbed her face and kissed her. She nearly melted as he pulled her into embrace.

Simba and Destiny smiled at each other "_Mission Accomplished" _they both said.

As they parted Yuffie giggled "You never told me you liked my Squally" she said.

"…No more pet names Yuffie" he said tossing her onto his shoulder. "And it's Leon"

Yuffie pouted and crossed her arms "Sheesh your still touchy about the name" she said as he began walking back. He whistled once and Destiny followed him with Simba on her back.

A few days later Yuffie began feeling sick. Of course she thought it had been because of what she did with Squall that one night(Yes that). She had gone to Aerith and she confirmed what was wrong. This shocked not only Yuffie, but Squall, Destiny, Simba, Cloud, Riku, Sora, Kairi and the rest.

To be continued…

(( -cough cough- I've been working more on my Star Ocean fics. Sorry everyone that it's so short, but work with me here. I have much to do and I almost quit. I'll try to update soon ))


	6. New Family

(( I'm back people! I've been working on Kingdom Hearts 2 for a while and I love it! I won't say anything so I don't spoil it to anyone who hasn't beaten it! ))

Disclaimer: I own Simba and Destiny, but not the KH characters -cries- Now for Rita and Sasha. They belong to me and my friend(Who also adores Squffie)

"Oh boy…" Yuffie said holding her now large stomach. Destiny cocked her head to the side. The Husky had always comforted Yuffie with her upset stomach and such. Yuffie had so far endured 8 months of morning sickness and she had eaten like a pig. Aerith found a bit hard to keep up, but hey. Came with being pregnant.

Now Simba had to keep Squall from fainting at the thought he was going to be a father. The poor Somali cat always clawed at him whenever he fainted. Squall was always covered in claw or bit marks from Simba and that made Yuffie laugh.

Yuffie was close to her due date until Destiny sensed something. "_No wait it's too soon…" _the Husky barked. Yuffie looked at Destiny, confused by her actions. She was running around trying to push Yuffie toward the bed.

"Easy Destiny. What's wrong?" Yuffie asked. The dog ran out the door to Yuffie's room and barked at Squall who was talking to Aerith. It was when Yuffie felt a shot of pain through her whole body. She screamed loudly and understood what Destiny had tried to warn her. Yuffie was having her baby two week early!

Squall shot like a bullet toward her room in a panic. Simba looked at Destiny with worried eyes as he jumped up onto Destiny's back. The dog ran with Aerith as Cloud poked his head in through the door wondering what the hell was happening.

"Squall get me some towels!" Aerith yelled. Squall was holding Yuffie tightly. "Cloud take Squall out and get me some towels. Take the dog and cat out too" Cloud did what Aerith told her bringing her some towels, dragged Squall out of the room, and took the two pets out as well.

Squall paced and paced. Anymore and he might wear a hole in the floor. Destiny waited by Yuffie's door holding her ear to it every now and then. Finally Aerith came out with a large smile on her face.

Squall perked up as Aerith let him go in to find Yuffie in the bed cradling not one, but two babies. Squall nearly fainted at the sight, but Cloud shoved him in to see them. "They're both girls Squall!" Yuffie said "Aerith says they're fraternal…" ((A/N: Is that how you spell it?))

Squall took the youngest from Yuffie's as Destiny and Simba poked their heads in. "_Wow Simba. So those are human cubs…" _Destiny said. She had of course never seen them before,

"_Yes Destiny" _Simba said _"They are cute" _Destiny giggled at that comment.

"What shall we name them Squall?" Yuffie asked "I like Rita for the oldest." Yuffie giggled as Squall shook her head.

"Sasha for this one" He said clearly.

"Sasha?" Yuffie asked "Ok I guess" She yawned as Aerith came back in. Taking Sasha from her fathers arms she placed the young baby in a crib now far from Yuffie. She came back and took Rita placing her in another crib like Sasha's. Destiny and Simba weren't allowed to see the babies for a few weeks, but when they finally did Destiny new she had two kids to guard and Simba had some new kids to bother him. Oh goody, but he'd deal with it…

To Be Continued…

(( It ain't over yet! Sorry for the wait. I know it's short...I've been depressed and busy lately. I'll try to update sooner! ))


End file.
